


You, with your...Everything.

by highfunctioningauthor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Gay Sherlock, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mentioned Mary Morstan, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sherlock's POV, Sherlock-centric, its just a little thing that i wrote about how sherlock felt while he saw john with mary, sherlock thinks john doesnt love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningauthor/pseuds/highfunctioningauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I were to have chose anyone to hurt me, I would have chosen you. You, with your big blue eyes that stare into me as if I'm small words on a page. You, with your rounded nose that scrunches up between your eyes when you laugh. You, with your. With your. With your everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, with your...Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's sad? I wrote it at midnight, so.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

If I were to have chose anyone to hurt me, I would have chosen you.

You, with your big blue eyes that stare into me as if I'm small words on a page.

You, with your rounded nose that scrunches up between your eyes when you laugh.

You, with your. With your. With your everything!

 

It is so frustrating. 

You laugh and it makes me want to laugh, even though I haven't for days. 

You smile and somehow I find myself joining you. 

You say my name in so many different tones and it seems as if you learned my names in every language known to man. 

You throw your head back when you laugh and it brings me great pride knowing that I caused that.

 

If I were to know when I met you that you would hurt me, I would still let you. 

I can’t listen to certain songs because they remind me of you, as cliche as that sounds, it’s true.

I can no longer eat certain foods because I remember the things you said about the foods.

Colors are no longer just colors, they are the shade of your cheeks when you’re flustered, they are the shade of that shirt you wore when I was trying to solve that case. 

They are the color of your eyes when you cried on my couch when you had a nightmare.

 

You will never love me and I will always love you.

You will always love her. 

Her, with her blue eyes that will always be better than my hazel ones.

Her, with her smiles that always draw you in. 

Her, with her feminine lips, that will always beat mine.

Her, with the way she can touch your shoulder and pull you out of my orbit and into hers. I can never pull you out of hers.

You’re hers and not mine. 

You are hers.

You are not mine. 

She has told me this more than I have told myself.

You are always hers even when she broke you and when I put you back together. 

You are never and have never been mine.

I would relive this pain. 

I would do anything to feel this pain again, if it meant that I would get to be with  you alone again.

But after you, with your big blue eyes focused on her, your rounded nose scrunched up between your eyes because of her vows, you with your voice, with your lips on hers…

 

I would live it again.

I am grateful it was you who undid me.

That it was you who broke my heart.

I would let you again with the crack of my heart.


End file.
